32nd Virginia Infantry
Confederate States of America |branch= |type= |role= Infantry |nickname= |battles=American Civil War: Peninsula Campaign-Seven Days' Battles-Second Battle of Bull Run-Battle of Antietam-Battle of Fredericksburg-Siege of Suffolk-Battle of Gettysburg-Battle of Cold Harbor-Siege of Petersburg-Battle of Sayler's Creek-Appomattox Campaign |disbanded= April 1865 |notable_commanders= Colonel Benjamin S. Ewell }} The 32nd Virginia Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment raised in Virginia for service in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. It fought mostly with the Army of Northern Virginia. The 32nd Virginia was formed in May, 1861, by consolidating Montague's and Goggin's Infantry Battalions. Its members were from Hampton and Williamsburg and the counties of Warwick, James City, and York. Three companies were accepted into service as artillery and were transferred to the 1st Virginia Artillery. After its reorganization in May, 1862, the unit operated with only seven companies. At the Battle of Williamsburg two companies fought under General Pryor, then the regiment was attached to General Semmes' and Corse's Brigade. It participated in many conflicts from the Seven Days' Battles to Fredericksburg, moved with Longstreet to Suffolk, and later served in the Department of Richmond and in North Carolina. Returning to Virginia it was active at Drewry's Bluff and Cold Harbor, took its place in the Petersburg trenches north and south of the James River, they saw action on the Chickahominy (May 1864), at Cold Harbor (June), on the Petersburg Campaign (to April 1865), and ended the war at Appomattox. The regiment reported 1 wounded at Savage's Station, had 2 killed and 4 wounded at Malvern Hill, and sustained 72 casualties of the 158 engaged at Sharpsburg. Some were captured at Sayler's Creek, and 5 officers and 42 men were included in the surrender. The field officers were Colonels Benjamin S. Ewell and Edgar B. Montague; Lieutenant Colonels John B. Cary and William R. Willis; and Majors James M. Goggin, Baker P. Lee, Jr., and Capt. Jefferson Sinclair. Below is a roll call (date unknown) for the "York Rangers" Co. 9 32nd Regiment Va. Infantry; Capt. - Jefferson Sinclair 1st Lieut. -Wm. J. Stores 2nd Lieut. - Robert Willis 3rd Lieut. - Henry Sinclair (Brother to Jefferson) Privates; Amory, John Ayers, Henry Barrow, Albert Boutwell, Wm Banting, Joseph Bassett, W.E. Briggs, Benj. Burt, Wm. Buchanan, Elijah Bunting, Wirt Cox, G.B. Cox, Elias Cox, George Carmines, Kenneth Cain, Thomas Candy, Thomas Cratzer, Edgar Crockett, Addison Davis, Charles Dawson, Humphrey Dawson, Robert Elliott, Seaton Foster, Elijah Firth, Thomas Forrest, Robert Forsythe, Thomas Freeman, Henry Glover, Charles Goffigan, W.E. Gordon, J. Gordon, Wm. Hansford, Louis Haskins, John Robert (Musician,Drummer) Haskins, William Creed Hopkins, George Hopkins, Frank Halls, Jim Halloway, Wm. Howard, J.T. Herbert, Thomas Hugett, J. Hunt, Benj. Hunt, Wm. Insley, Jas. Insley, Wm. Moreland, Alphonso Moreland, Darius Moore, E.B. Moore, Wm. Moore, Merrett Mason, George Patrick, Robert Patrick, Wm. Payne, Reiley Peek, E.K. Poole, Alex Poole, Robert Presson, Robert Presson, John Quimby, Wm. Rowe, Benj. Sheilds, Arthur Treen, Wm. Traynam, W.H. Vernam, Henry Vernam, Wm. Vixon, Wm. Watson, George White, J. White, Robert White, Wise Williams, Charles Winne, Frank Winne, Money Winne, Richard In the Antietam Campaign: The 32nd were position at Brownsville just behind Cramptons Gap on the 14th but were not engaged. They marched all night and arrived on the battlefield at Sharpsburg on the morning of the 17th. They were rushed to the left of the Confederate line about 9am as reinforcements as the remnants of Hood's Division fell back after their assault. The 32nd, with the rest of the Brigade, attacked north along the Hagerstown Pike from near the Dunker Church, and were successful in pushing the Federal infantry back to Poffenberger's Farm and their artillery, but suffered high casualties in doing so. After withdrawing to the West Woods for ammunition and rest, the Regiment was posted behind the Sunken Road near the Confederate Center for the afternoon, under long-range artillery fire, but not dirctly engaged. A notable quote made by Jefferson Sinclair at the battle of Antietam; a Sergeant came to him at the bottom of a hill they were preparing to charge and said "Capt. I'm thinking a lot of us are going to die takin' this hill." To this, Capt. Sinclair replied "Sgt. I'm sure you're right, but can assure you that I will not be one of them" They then made the charge and won the hill. References * *Findagrave listing for Sgt. Samuel T. Face, Company E, 32nd Virginia Infantry, Killed at the [[Battle of Antietam] (Sharpsburg); includes first-person account of the scene after the battle, including finding the bodies of Face and "Elijah Benjamin, Lt. James Dye, Lt. Mony Wynne"] *http://antietam.aotw.org/officers.php?unit_id=647 http://antietam.aotw.org/officers.php?unit_id=647 Category:Virginia Civil War regiments